


Courtship in Four Easy Steps

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Epistolary, F/M, Love Letters, old fashioned courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courtship in Four Easy Steps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/gifts).



> For inell who gave the prompt “love letter”. Originally posted to Livejournal in 2008.

~~My~~ Dear ~~est~~ Kingsley,

Thank you very much for the loan of the spell book. It was very kind of you to think of me. Harry says hello.

~~Yours sincerely~~

~~Love~~

Best wishes,

Hermione

#############

My dear Hermione,

The book was a gift, not a loan. I hope that it proves useful. Don’t hesitate to owl me if you have any difficulties with the translation; I think I still have my notes lying about somewhere.

All my best to Harry and Ron.

Best wishes,

Kingsley

##############

Dear Kingsley

Thank you so much for the gift! It really was unnecessary but I ~~love it~~ appreciate it. I think I’ve managed to translate the most important parts but there was one spell that has ~~turned Ron green~~ caused ~~me~~ us a few difficulties. It’s the cloaking spell on page 358. I don’t suppose you have any notes on that, do you? I’m sending this with Hedwig as it is a ~~little~~ quite ~~urgent~~ important.

Thank you so much,

Love

Hermione

##############

Dearest Hermione,

Here are my notes on the cloaking spell. It’s a particularly difficult spell but I have no doubt you will easily manage it. I will dig out the rest of my notes for you.

Perhaps I could give them to you in person? In case you have any further problems?

Yours,

Kingsley

############

Dear Kingsley,

You have been such a tremendous help. Thank you so much. Your notes were so well written and organised that it was a pleasure to read them. I’d absolutely love to ~~meet up with you~~ see the rest of your notes. When would you suggest?

Yours,

Hermione

##########

Dearest Hermione,

Are you free on Saturday? The Falcon Restaurant opposite the Gem Bookstore? 8.00pm.

I would be delighted if you could make it.

Yours always,

Kingsley,

######

My dear Kingsley,

Nothing would make me happier. See you on Saturday.

Yours always,

Hermione


End file.
